User talk:Jog
Stef van der Linden Question here: talk:Stef van der Linden. -- Zanimum 18:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Music Mayhem And More Hi Jogchem, could you have a look at the discussion page for Music, Mayhem And More! (http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Music%2C_Mayhem_and_More%21), I think your input on it could be useful. Emma 16:50, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Bugsy Salsa* Hey Jog. I was trying to figure out what Kermit is saying in the Linda Ronstadt episode when he introduces the guy with the hypnotized horse. So, I recorded it to a file and listened to it over and over and came up with Bugsy Salsapwaite. I was ready to post it here when I looked at your list on Kermitage and saw that you had it as Salsapleen. It doesn't really sound that way to me though. Do you care to have another listen? I figure we're both wrong and there's no way to tell, but I figured I'd ask. Maybe you got it from an offcial list or something. -- Scott (talk) 00:20, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :I went ahead and added him with an open discussion about his name: Bugsy (Muppet Show). -- Scott (talk) 02:29, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think you're right. Nope, no official lists; just workin' with a bunch of bad-audio episodes. Now that people are actually interested in the characters' names, I discover I've made more than just a few listening mistakes... I'm so embarrassed. -- Jog 08:07, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::Nah, you were a pioneer! It's just that so many have latched onto those names as official. When I did a Google search for "Bugsy Salsapleen" there were pages and pages of Palisades and Muppet Central forum threads where it was being used and they all cited Kermitage. But, it's all good. There are just as many "official mistakes" that have led us on wild goose chases. Mean Mama being a prime example. Thanks, Jog! -- Scott (talk) 13:43, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::What's weird about it is that Michael and Mar implied that they were getting information directly from Henson, which is what encouraged people to see Kermitage as the final word. Did they actually get anything from Henson at all? -- Danny (talk) 14:17, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::You'd have to ask them about Henson's involvement, because I don't know much about that part. But the character guide and episode guide were all fan made and unofficial: my friend Hans and I did it for them as a favor. Hans did the episode guide, and I had that character list lying around on my computer, which wasn't of much use until Kermitage came along. -- Jog 15:50, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, and the rest of the episode guide came from MuppetZine. I guess they never got anything from Henson. I wonder if they actually did get the permission that they said they got? That could all have been a lie. How weird. -- Danny (talk) 17:00, 8 June 2006 (UTC) *ongo Hey Jog! Do you know where the spelling of Quongo comes from? -- Scott (talk) 21:33, 25 May 2006 (UTC) : Oh, possibly from me, either in the Kermitage list or that other Muppet names list. Congo is pronounced like Kongo in Dutch. Is "Congo" pronounced like "Quongo/Cuongo" in English? If so, I'd suggest Congo. -- Jog 21:51, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::Oh hey, you know what? I thought it was pronounced "kong-oh" (like the Republic of the Congo) until I just popped the episode in and realized it's "kwong-oh" as Gonzo states. So, sorry about that! -- Scott (talk) 22:35, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Hey Fred! The Fred Award expansion makes me happy. Nice job. Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed, I created pages for Sinterklaas, Uncle Rudolf, and Aunt Coleta awhile back. As the Sesamstraat expert, when you get a chance, feel free to add or correct anything (I mostly cut and pasted Rudolf and Coleta from their performer pages, but Sinterklaas I grabbed bits and pieces from your album translation and Wikipedia and others, so feel free to fix anything). Andrew Leal (talk) 18:58, 18 May 2006 (UTC) can-teen or can't-een Hey Jog, a discussion has come up at Talk:The Rehearsal Room and I'm interested in your input. -- Scott (talk) 03:05, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Wim Schippers Hey Joggy, Just posted a question for you on the Wim Schippers talk page! :) -- Martha 03:47, 7 May 2006 (UTC) book template Hey Jog! I noticed a couple books you added wher eyou used the code from the book template. It's actually much easier to use. All you have to enter is the minimal information, like so: ... and then fill in whatever fields you have info for. If you don't have an ISBN for example, leave the isbn= but don't put anything after it. If you look at the code for Animal Go Bye-Bye, you'll see what I mean. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Scott Scarecroe 03:10, 2 April 2006 (UTC) : Thanks Scott! I figured out how it worked already tho... I had been experimenting a little to see how it worked. (Which is why some of my Muppet Kids entries have that big long code, and some have the regular template) -- Jog 08:33, 2 April 2006 (UTC) ::Oh okay, cool! I only came across the few that I saw where you used the code. So, glad you figured it out! -- Scott -- Scarecroe 16:41, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Main Page vote Hey Jog -- Do you have an opinion on the Main Page Redesign vote? It's really close right now, and I'm trying to drum up some more votes. :) -- Danny Toughpigs 15:11, 15 March 2006 (UTC) : To tell you the truth; I'm not really fond of either one of them (I think the squares make it look too crowded; something to do with the black lines). So I don't think it's a good idea for me to vote... -- Jog 17:04, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Jog Head-banging "This is the only time Rowlf is seen banging his head (backwards) on the piano keys to hit a chord." ... Brilliant! -- Scott Scarecroe 18:24, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Jog's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives